Rattlecopter
Not to be confused with ''9443 Rattlecopter the set. The Rattlecopter is a vehicle created by the bite of the Fangpyre, much like the other Serpentine vehicles. It make its first appearance in Snakebit. History Snakebit When the Fangpyre invade Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to use the scrap to make vehicles, some snakes bite an old helicopter, turning it into the rattlecopter. When the Ninja arrive the next day, the Fangpyre escape after the battle, with Fangtom and Lloyd riding on a platform dangling from the rattlecopter. However, Jay pursues the copter in his new Storm Fighter and manages to steal the Fangpyre Staff. Nya later drops it though, and the rattlecopter flies down to the ground for Fangtom to retrieve it. Never Trust a Snake The Fangpyre ride their vehicles, including the rattlecopter, into battle against the Hypnobrai tribe in the Glacier Barrens. However, Fangtom and Skales team up and betray Lloyd. The latter tries to regain control by climbing on top of a rattlecopter to bark orders, but the biomechanical vehicle notices him and swings its tail back to throw Lloyd off. The Rise of the Great Devourer Pythor jumps onto the rattlecopter platform to make an escape after stealing the four silver fang blades from the Ninja. Noticing that the rattlecopter won't make it to Ouroboros in time, Skales tells Pythor about their plan to get to the city faster, the Serpentine Train. It is unknown what happened to the rattlecopter between seasons, but it can be assumed that it was retrieved from the Sea of Sand and repaired, as it functions normally in the second season. The Stone Army In the Lost City of Ouroboros, Lasha and Lizaru are fighting in the Slither Pit arena. The fight is interrupted when a Rattlecopter lands in the arena, prompting Chokun to set up a red carpet with a seat and an umbrella for Lord Garmadon. The four-armed villain informs the Serpentine Generals that he has an ingenious plan, saying that Captain Soto's journal mentions a fabled island known as the Island of Darkness. Skales is skeptical, but the Generals leave with Lord Garmadon in the Rattlecopter. While Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals ride in the Rattlecopter, Lord Garmadon complains about being unable to find the island, and he orders Snike to turn the Rattlecopter around. Skales lies to Lord Garmadon by saying he has spotted the island, but once Lord Garmadon looks, Skales shoves him into the sea below. The Generals then declare Skales the new Snake King. Appearances *9443 Rattlecopter ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Never Trust a Snake" *12. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *20. "The Stone Army" Gallery MoS3OriginalCopter.png|The rattlecopter before being bitten by the Fangpyre MoS3FangpyreVehicles.png MoS3FangpyreArmy.png 38fangpyrevehicles.png 185px-RattlecopterTVwhole.JPG 19Lloydandthefangpyre.png Wrecking ball2 ep.4.png MoS4Cornered.png 4PythorJump.png 5PythorSkales.png MoS20Blackcarpet.png MoS20SnikePilot.png|The interior MoS20Copter.png MoS20Hail.png 9443Rattlecopter.png|2012 set Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine Vehicles Category:Fangpyre Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Vehicles Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:The Final Battle